Because I promised her
by xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx
Summary: Why... Why... Would you go so far for me.. Naruto? Because this is the first time I've ever had a bond like this.. That's why I'll do anything to stop you! Sakura-chan.. She's Dying inside. Sasuke x Sakura


Hi again my wonderful readers!!!!!!! I'm so sorry that my updates aren't the ones from my ongoing stories..gomen..gomen... school's almost going to start again here so its gonna take me longer to update.

So this is one of the oneshots i was finished a long time ago i just finished typing it up^w^

Sasusaku Again

This is during the Sasuke retireval arc, I've been watching it again, i just altered the conversation to my liking

I hope you enjoy!

BTW: I'm changing my username/ Authoress name to xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx

I don't own Naruto and i probably never will-sobs-

* * *

Because I promised her

" Why... Why would you go so far for me.. Naruto?"

" Because this is the first time I've ever had a bond like this.. That's why I'll do anything to bring you back home." said Naruto with a smile.

Sasuke stood up from his position and grabbed his headband which was in his pocket and wore it across his forehead.

" Its too late Naruto... I can't turn back."

" Why... Why Sasuke?"

" Why what?"

" Why are you doing this to us? How could you do this to us.. To me, Kakashi-sensei and most of all Sakura-chan?"

" What is she to me? She's a comrade and a teamate nothing else."

" Is she really nothing to you? Are we nothing to you? All the times we've spent as a team, do they mean nothing to you Sasuke?"

" Its not insignificant to me.. You were my closest friend as I've said before."

" What about Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan?"

" Their comrades... But again, a future with you guys isn't what I aim for anymore. My dream lies in the past, not the future with you guys."

" Sakura-chan... She... She's dying inside."

" I don't care about that, its our fight don't drag her into it."

Naruto once again remembered what Sakura had said to him before he and his squad left the village.

**I did everything I could....**

**I tried....**

**But I couldn't stop him from leaving the village...**

**There's only one person who can stop him...**

**Only one person who can save him...**

**Naruto.. Its all up to you..**

**Naruto.. This is a.. One time life time request...**

**Please bring Sasuke back..**

**Please bring Sasuke back to me...**

" Please Sasuke.. Please come back and make Sakura-chan happy again. She loves you."

" So?"

" As your closest friend, I know you well Sasuke."

" What are you talking about?"

" I know that deep down... Way down... You have the same feelings for her."

" What?"

" C'mon even for a guy as stupid as me can see that. When we're on missions, you're always rushing to protect her, She's the person I most see you with. You smile everytime you're with her. Admit it Sasuke, you know everything I said is true."

Sasuke slumped down admitting to what his friend had said.

" Its true.. Everything you said is true.. Sakura... I love her.. But she doesn't deserve me, someone who is stoic and cold to everybody."

" Yes she does Sasuke. You're the only one who can make her smile that genuine and sincere smile I've been trying to get her to smile. You're the only one, who can make her truly happy. I love her, but she loves you and I've accepted that."

" I want what's best for her and what I think is best for her is to forget about me and find someone else. I don't belong in her heart.

" You're permanently engraved onto her heart Sasuke. She'll never forget you, you've made such a big impact on her life. So please come back to the village, not just for me and Kakashi-sensei, but for Sakura-chan."

" Again, I've told you Naruto... How many times do I have to tell you this?! A future with you guys isn't what I want anymore!"

" I'm begging you Sasuke..."

" Why are you being so persistent about this??"

" Because.. Sasuke.. I promised Sakura-chan... I'd bring you back to the village... That's why.. I want her to he happy again."

**I promise Sakura... I'll bring Sasuke back.. Believe it!**

**Thank you... Naruto....**

* * *

**Like it?= Review**

**Hate it?= go away**

**reviews would be loved**

**miky-chan**


End file.
